


Revelations

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin Is A Softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Unrequited Love, bilbo remains in erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Bowen consort to King Thorin knew she didn't stand a chance of having her husband love her, not since he met the hobbit. This knowledge broke something she knew would never heal.





	Revelations

Bowen queen of Erebor and consort of the now crowned King Thorin Oakenshield was taking her nightly stroll around the now empty halls of the royal wing when she was with the confirmation to her fears. In an out of the way alcove she first noticed the head of copper curls almost glowing in the dim barely lit hallway that belongs to the hobbit that helped reclaim Erebor. At first Bowen thought he was having a private moment with a secret admirer and went to make a hasty retreat back to her rooms when she heard the unmistakable baritone voice of her king and husband.

"I love you," she heard him say and resisted the urge gasp.

But of course luck was not her side this night as she saw Bilbo look her way. Bowen was not one for dramatics or theatrics so with a small kind yet sad smile she sent a nod to Bilbo and made a swift retreat to her rooms...well the king's rooms.

Oh how she wished her Amad would still be among them she needed her now more than ever. Walking into what is her bedroom Bowen took off her robe and as if on clockwork went through her nightly routine to prepare for bed. For all the shock of having seen her husband with the hobbit and his admittance, Bowen didn't feel the onslaught of emotion she expected to feel. A small grin formed on her lips as she made the realization that the pain would come later. Getting in bed Bowen snuggled into the furs and through the shock let her mind wander to other times enough to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke the following morning Bowen awoke with a hand in hers. It was early almost too early...

'The sun must not be up yet,' she thought as her body woke itself from sleep.

She looked to the joint hands that are on the pillow on her left side and smiled as the warmth of Thorin's hand engulfed hers. Tears clouded her vision as the night before's events crashed into her now away mind. She slipped her hand from his and as quietly as she could muster she slid from the warmth of their bed. Throwing her hair into a bun and dressing as quickly as was possible while still being quiet, Bowen put on an emerald green gown and boots in hand, she made her way out the door. The smooth ground beneath her feet was cold but she barely felt it as she made her way to her secret place. Her niche is a rooftop terrace that overlooked the city of Dale and the lake below. Sitting in a cushioned corner of the terrace Bowen looked up at the sky as the darkness of light receded into different hues of pink, yellow and blue.

"You should put those on before your feet fall off," a gruff voice said from the entrance.

Bowen looked up to see Dwalin making his way to sit beside her.

But before she could do anything about her boots Dwalin was already on his knees and one by one put her boots on.

"You didn't have to do that," Bowen said quietly.

Dwalin shrugged and sat down next to her.

Placing her head on his shoulder Bowen asked, "Is he a good lad?"

"He is a good lad with a good heart and level head on his shoulders," Dwalin said honestly and admiration clear in his voice, "And before you ask yes Bilbo is Thorin's One."

"Oh," she said as the truth of who Bilbo is to Thorin came to light.

And if Dwalin respects and likes Bilbo as much as his posture is telling her then Bilbo won't be such a bad choice for Thorin after all. From what she's heard hobbits are a sensible race, maybe this will give Thorin some patience when dealing with Elves. Until recently she had been involved in the negotiations with the elves of the Greenwood.

"Maybe he will be good for Thorin then," She said as she let her tears fall.

Dwalin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held tight and gave her the support she needs.


End file.
